USUM008
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (USUM). Synopsis While Moon is trapped by Faba, Sun fights against Necrozma. To rescue Lusamine, Sina and Dexio help Lillie go to the elevator, to take a shortcut, but they end up getting attacked by a familiar figure - Moon, who is Plumeria in disguise. Chapter Plot Moon sees Faba has done research on her, since he didn't even remember her six months ago. Faba confirms this, and knows her past - she is from a family of scholars of Sinnoh region. In fact, Moon was a bright prodigy ever since she was a child. He notes that Moon is very interested in poison, to the point she earned a PhD at the age of six, with the nickname "Miss Poison". However, she experimented a lot with poison, melting the room, trying to get Pokémon's type changed to Poison, and even got herself poisoned. Since then, Faba notes she has been studying to prepare antidotes, and is why she took up on pharmacy. At the age of 10, Moon became a pharmacist, and Faba believes she made her family proud, too. Moon tries to stop Faba, who states that Moon also used her sister's Pokémon as an assistant, but it fell victim to something. Moon cuts the talk, and has her attention to Plumeria, who is dressed like her. Faba has her start the plan, surprising Moon that she is under Faba's control. Plumeria cuts the talk, asking Moon why was she the only one that came out. Moon realizes Guzma is still missing, while Plumeria walks away. Faba shows a screen of the group surrounding Lusamine, to answer Moon's question why is he using Plumeria. Moon is surprised to see Lusamine diffused with Nihilego, to which Faba hoped that she would have rotten away in Ultra Beasts' paradise. He is a bit troubled that she's regaining her consciousness, and wants her to fuse with "Symbiont" again. Faba turns grim, stating he cannot allow the family to become happy again, and is why he needs to destroy anyone that supports Lusamine. Moon asks Faba why would he go so far to do that, but Faba claims Moon would not understand. Faba sees Kahili and Olivia have arrived to Hokulani Observatory, and wonders if they are planning to attack him, or confront Necrozma. Moon screams "Courier", who faces Necrozma. Sun wonders why is Necrozma here, to which Samson Oak believes that Zygarde came to protect Alola's light, by defeating Necrozma. Sun finds it unfortunate that they have to deal with Necrozma right now. However, Sina and Dexio note a cave, with an elevator, where they can escape with Lusamine to. Sun sends all of his Pokémon to do that. Necrozma, however, pushes all of Sun's Pokémon to a wall. Sun's Dollar reacts to this, and evolves into Incineroar. Dollar attacks Necrozma, pushing it away, while Sun orders it to focus its attacks on the left leg. Dollar does so, causing Necrozma to lose its balance. Necrozma falls down, so Sun sends Lei. Incineroar goes atop Lei, who binds Necrozma to the ground. Lillie praises Sun, but she notices something wrong with Cent. At Hokulani Observatory, Kiawe sheds tears to have the Z-Ring again. Nanu states this time, Kiawe can use Z-Moves at any time, instead of pretending to use them like he did in the training. Acerola reminds this will be their first real battle, and need to challenge trainers for the Island Challenge. Nanu states they can leave to the old people in charge of "power department", but Olivia reminds him she is not old as he is. Sophocles has everyone gather, as they are ready to attack. The girls are bewildered at their sight, as Sophocles shows them the Vikavolt airship. Sophocles admits it was to be a machine to summon Totem Pokémon. However, in the turn of events, it was redesigned to fly, so Sophocles adds that everyone can go inside. The group refuses to go inside: Lana, Acerola and Mallow remember this was a failure, and want to pass. While Mina goes to walk away and Ilima holds her, Nanu states he is motion sick, Olivia and Kahili want to ride Skarmory and Hapu wants go on Mudsdale. Sophocles' Togedemaru shocks everyone, as Sophocles yells at them that the airship will fly as he tells it so. The group flies off, and compliment Sophocles on the work. The group is shown a video, where a crack in the sky was opened, and believe that Sun and Moon emerged from it. Molayne believes they will have to fight the Ultra Beasts, but reminds their priority is to save the two people. As they are about to land, something shakes up the vehicle, which crashes. Mallow yells that she knew it would crash, but Sophocles denies this: they are under attack from Ultra Beasts and Aether Foundation employees. Sun's Cent is walking away. Sun is silent for a moment, and asks Lillie once she delivers Lusamine to the hospital, to let Cent go roam around Memorial Hill, where his great-grandfather is buried. He states that Cent accompanied him until they got his great-grandfather's island back. Five years ago, Sun, at his great-grandfather's grave, gained the Meowth's attention, to obtain 1 million dollars to buy the island back. He asked of their help until the goal was fulfilled. Two of the Meowth walked away, leaving Cent, who decided to accompany Sun. Sun told that Cent was fighting all because it wanted to save the island, even more than Sun wanted to. Sun didn't suspect that Faba would betray his end of the bargain, unlike Cent. In fact, Cent is quite strong, but it still hasn't evolved yet, a proof enough why the two aren't friends. Lillie wonders if that's the case, why hasn't Cent abandoned Sun already. The latter explains that he told Cent it could do whatever it wanted once they returned to Alola, since it lost its motivation to fight ever since the incident with Faba. Suddenly, all of Sun's Pokémon fall to the ground. Sun looks at Necrozma, who lifts Lei up. Sun asks of Sina and Dexio to protect Lillie and Lusamine, while Samson Oak joins Sun, and sends Golem and Graveler. Sina and Dexio accompany Lillie and carry Lusamine to the elevator. Suddenly, Dexio gets shot, and his arm gets hurt. Sina notices that he's been poisoned. Sina and Dexio protect Lillie and Lusamine at their own cost from the poisonous arrows. They notice an archer atop the cliff, and Lillie realizes that must be Moon. Lillie yells at Moon, who is actually Plumeria in disguise, that her mother is no longer a threat. Faba looks at the screen, and is pleased that Lusamine was shot, too, and will slowly die away from poison, which should end his emotional pain. A person declares Faba's right, who is annoyed that he wasn't referred to as "Mister Faba", even if he claims his title doesn't matter. Gladion grabs Faba's shoulder, and declares it's over. Debuts Pokémon *Incineroar (Sun's) *Alolan Graveler (Samson Oak's) *Alolan Golem (Samson Oak's) Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 2 chapters